Kyoko está enamorada
by Umichan18
Summary: Ren y Yashiro escuchan una conversación del miembro N 1 y 2 que les dejará pasmados. Kyoko está enamorada de alguien!


**Disclaimer** : Skip Beat no me pertenece. Pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura a quien rogamos que nos traiga a Ren en el próximo capítulo!

 **Kyoko está enamorada**

Ren y Yashiro iban directo al departamento Love Me, luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo, con la supuesta excusa de que no había mejor lugar para descansar que ese "rinconcito". Pero al llegar frente a la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, escucharon a Kyoko hablar alegremente con su amiga Kanae. Los dos decidieron regresar nuevamente sin interrumpir la conversación, pero una oración les llegó al oído inauditamente, impidiendo que se alejen del susodicho lugar.

-Veo que últimamente andas mucho tiempo con Ryou-kun.- Menciona Kanae mirándola directamente.

-EH?!...Bueno, es que…Él es muy guapo- Kyoko murmura sonrojándose.

Los dos en ese momento quedaron en completo shock. Yashiro miraba con el rabillo del ojo en la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta, con la mandíbula por los suelos observaba cada facción de los gestos de Kyoko, sus manos jugueteaban con sus dedos tímidamente, su rostro iba de un sutil sonrojo a un rojo carmesí que alborotaba todo su rostro como si quemará. Mientras que Ren…bueno, solo estaba tras la puerta sin mirar, pero esto no significaba que no imaginaba las facciones que su amada estaba haciendo, por su tono entrecortado, y casi vacilante, intuía el sonrojo que se le subía por la cara, cosa que hizo que se enfureciera más, y sus ojos se tornaran grises de la ira. " _Pero y si es solo un malentendido? Eso debe ser_ "- pensó para tranquilizarse más. Los dos solo siguieron en su posición queriendo escuchar más de la conversación para entender mejor la situación.

-No pensé, que tú quien siempre rehusabas a todas estas cosas fueras a caer tan fácilmente por este chico.

-…Al principio…Si quiera tenía la idea de relacionarme tanto con él…Porque creo que no soy apta para... Ya sabes… Pero luego… Sus ojos llenos de luz y alegría me atrajeron tanto (Suspira)…No quería acercarme mucho, pero sin darme cuenta se volvió común estar junto a él…En un momento no supe cuándo, pero me enamore completamente de Ryou-kun.

Esta vez los dos tras la puerta quedaron perplejos. Yashiro estaba impactado con toda esa confesión _-No puede ser! Otro chico se ha robado a Kyoko-chan!-_ Pensaba el manager. Mientras que Ren apretaba los puños y dejaba escapar un aire lleno de ira, haciendo que el ambiente se tornará gélido y denso. El manager tembló y girando se encontró con un Ren devastado, con el semblante lleno de ira, pero también llena de tristeza, de perdida, de resignación. En un momento Ren dio un paso para retirarse, pero el manager le agarró del brazo y le impidió hacerlo. Le alejo de un poco de la puerta y le murmuro: Amigo, vamos a escuchar más no te des por vencido, tal vez no sea lo que parece, tal vez todavía tengas alguna oportunidad.- NO sabía que estaba diciendo, ni el mismo se creía, pero quería reconfortarle y darle esperanzas, después de todo él había notado hace no mucho que Kyoko parecía mirarle con amor. Acaso se había vuelto ciego? Una parte de su corazón decía que tal vez ahí había sentimientos recíprocos. Ren se negó y trato de marcharse, pero el castaño, le sujetó fuertemente del brazo y le miró enojado. Al final, este quedo meditando un segundo, y se acercan de nuevo tras la puerta para escuchar, no sabiendo como todavía quito tremendo valor.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-Decía Kanae con una pequeña risa. Mientras los dos trataron de seguir de nuevo el hilo de la conversación anterior.

-Moko-san! Para! que es vergonzoso.- decía Kyoko tapándose el rostro.

-Jajajaja-Reía la miembro número dos extrañamente.- Bueno, al final pasas más tiempo con él, que él con la familia.

-No se puede evitar.- Decía Kyoko con un puchero.- Él me quiere mucho como yo a él.

Esta última frase hizo que el corazón de Ren se partiera en trocitos.

-Y entonces, pasaras a mi casa para visitarlo, verdad?

-Sí.-Decía Kyoko con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh! Mira que no puedes siquiera esconder esa sonrisa!

-Qué?! Tanto se me nota?!

-Bueno, la otra vez te pille infraganti mientras le recostabas entre tus piernas y le acariciabas tiernamente el cabello.

-…Bien!... Si, lo admito. La verdad es que cuando le conocí hizo que dudará sobre el hecho que prometí de nunca volver a enamorarme. Al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, quise confesarme a él, si me aceptará sería la mujer más feliz… Quisiera en un futuro tener una familia, y… a mis propios hijos.-Decía sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-Woo!-Decía Kanae asombrada.-Felicidades! Confiésate tonta! Estoy segura que te corresponderá, no puedo creer que seas la primera en graduarte de este horrible color rosa.

-Emmmm…Que me corresponda..-Miro abajo tristemente-…No se… Hablando de otra cosa mira!  
-…Qué?- Dice la morena suspirando, sabiendo que por más que lo repitiese nunca se la creería.

-Me quite fotos con Ryou-kun.

-Qué lindo!...Así que también quitaste fotos mientras dormía!- Le mira pícaramente.

-…

-Oh Mira que vemos aquí! Que hacen ustedes dos aquí besándose!-La mira y nota como está se sonroja levemente.

Esta vez Yashiro abre la puerta de un golpe, haciéndose que las dos den un respingo asombradas

-Kyoko-channn!-Decía mientras derramaba lágrimas- No puede ser! Tú has encontrado a otro hombre! Y hasta se besan!- Clamaba el manager llorando, mientras que Ren estaba detrás en la oscuridad que se había creado, frío, con un rostro no tan perceptible para mirar.

-QUÉ?! Q..UÉ!-Tartamudeaba Kyoko- Acaso estaban escuchando?!

\- Kyoko-chan dime que no es verdad!-Gritaba Yashiro entre penurias con nubes nubladas y relámpagos por encima de su cabeza.

Las dos se miran extrañamente, y no aguantándose más se ríen a carcajadas.

Yashiro y Ren quedan anonadados, quietos preguntándose del por qué se reían, mientras clamaban respuestas silenciosamente.

-Jajajaja….Yashiro-san…No es…lo que piensas..-Dice todavía entre risas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -Mira- Le hace un ademán para que se acerque mostrándole el teléfono.

-AHHH!-Decía el manager que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, mientras sonreía dulcemente, éste le mira preguntando si le puede mostrar a Ren, y está asiente. Él con rapidez se aproxima de un paso y le muestra la foto.

-No es guapo?!-Decía Kyoko, mientras le miraba a Ren.

Ren quedo un rato analizando muy bien las fotos, atando todos los cabos sueltos de la conversación, asiente y de él aflora una sonrisa encantadora que iluminaba todo la habitación sin necesidad de tubos fluorescentes.- Sí- Decía con un tono tan dulce como la miel. Haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara y percibiera dos miradas pícaras de sus acompañantes.

-Entonces Ryou-kun es tu sobrino Kotonami-san-Decía Yashiro observándola.

-Sí, hace poco cumplió un año. Y como lo ven y escucharon, está de aquí –Le señala- Esta prendida de él… Estos dos son inseparables!-Decía mientras sonreía.

-Que lindo…Ehhh?! Pero…Entonces a qué se refería Kyoko-chan cuando decía que se quería confesar?!

Esto hizo que Kyoko mirará con peligro, y Ren llame de nuevo la atención a la conversación con ojos penetrantes y furiosos.

-Bueno…-Miró a su derecha a Kyoko- Por qué no dejamos que estos dos hablen de una buena vez.

Yashiro se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas y corazoncitos que desparramaban "moe" a todos lados. Kanae sin más decir empujaba afuera al manager dejando solos a los dos.

-Moko-san!-Decía Kyoko, mientras está ya cerraba la puerta.

Y ahí se clamo un silencio casi eterno, con los nervios en el aire, y con las palabras de Kanae haciendo eco en los oídos. Ren había conectado todas esas indirectas y entedía la respuesta de antemano, pero que por alguna extraña razón, aunque lo escuchará no creía nada, no después de tantas esperanzas fallidas.

Una vez más miró de nuevo a Kyoko, ella se había acercado a él con la cabeza gacha, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-….Yo..ya no puedo ocultarlo…Tsuruga-san…ya lo has escuchado todo…-Decía mientras hacía pausas breves para poder respirar.

-….

-…Yo…Tú me gustas..mucho-Decía con el corazón en la mano mirándole de reojo como Ren quedaba inmute sin expresión y palabras-...Yo hace mucho que me gustas…Más que gustar…TE AMO- Dijo la última frase mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón latía ferozmente que casi se salía de su pecho, sentía como los ojos se humedecían y en su garganta se sentía un nudo al mirarle sin reacción, clavo los ojos al suelo y siguió-….Pero tú no debes…

Esta vez no pudo completar la oración porque sintió como dos grandes brazos la agarraban y la elevaban muy alto, sintiendo como esté le acercaba y apretaba fuertemente hacia su pecho, mientras reía alegremente.

Kyoko quedo en incógnita unos segundos, y Ren la bajo lentamente, alejándola unos centímetros para observarle el rostro, con la misma sonrisa con la que una vez el presidente se asustó, la cara de bobo enamorado.

Le acarició la mejilla levemente, mientras le clavaba la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo...Pero tu esencia y tu rebosante calidez en mis brazos me dicen que esto no se trata de un sueño.

-….

-Yo también TE AMO- Dijo mientras veía como de ella se caían unas lágrimas y sonreía. La besó tiernamente en la frente, luego en el dorso de la nariz, las mejillas y por último los labios. Sus besos contenían los sentimientos que había resguardado durante muchos años, las cuales nunca se había atrevido a mostrarlos por temor al rechazo. Viéndola nuevamente, le abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza por la de ella, no queriendo soltarla jamás.

Por otra parte, detrás de la puerta, levemente abierta, se observaba a una joven morena que sonreía ampliamente y también se escuchaban de paso los gritos de un fanboy echando flores y confetis por todos lados, mientras se abraza fuertemente con un "moe" entre los labios.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Esta es la primera vez que publico una fanfic. Y BIEN, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? Espero ansiosamente los reviews con sus opiniones, si es que les gusto o no. Si es que hubo algún error, o si mi escritura es algo tonta, coméntenlo sin ser muy duros, que se rompe mi _kokoro_ (Llora). Nunca he mostrado a alguien mis fanfics, redacciones o historias, así que estoy un poco ansiosa y asustadita al respecto. En fin, espero que les guste y Muchas Gracias a quienes se detuvieron a leer esta historia!**


End file.
